2011 European Club Challenge Cup
The 2011 European Club Challenge Cup is the first season of the European Club Challenge Cup. It took aplace between November 1st 2011 and December 5th 2011. It is a tournament that is competed between the best teams from Europes smaller countries. These countries are: *Malta *Cyprus *Liechtenstein *San Marino *Andorra *Luxembourg *Faroe Islands Teams Competing *2011 Liechtenstein Premier League Champions - FC Vaduz *2011 Liechtenstein Premier League Runner-Up - FC Balzers *2011 Liechtenstein Cup Runner-Up - FC Schaan *2011 San Marino Premiership Champions - Faetano *2011 San Marino Premiership Runner-Up - Tri Penne *2011 San Marino Cup Champions - Juvenes/Dogana *2010-11 Luxembourg 1st Division Champions - F91 Dudelange *2010-11 Luxembourg 1st Division Runner-Up - FC Differdange 03 *2010-11 Luxembourg 1st Division 3rd Place - CS Petange *2010-11 Luxembourg Cup 3rd Place - US Rumelange *2011 Maltese Premier Division Champions -''' Valletta FC''' *2011 Maltese Premier Division Runner-Up - Hibernians *2011 Maltese Cup of Honour Champions - Sliema Wanderers *2010-11 Faroe Islands Premiership Champions - Vikingur *2010-11 Faroe Islands Cup Champions - B36 Torshavn *2011 Andorran League Champions - Principat *2011 Andorran League Runner-Up - Sant Julia *2011 Andorran Cup Champions - Santa Coloma *2011 Cypriot League Champions - AEK Larnaca *2011 Cypriot League Runner-Up -''' AEL''' *2011 Cypriot Cup Runner-Up - APEOL Nicosia *2011 Cypriot Group Cup Champions - Alki * Fair Play Award Recipient (Liechtenstein) - USV Eschen/Mauren First Qualifying Round This round consists of all teams that have qualified through Domestic Cup '''competitions. Draw The following teams are included in the draw: *B36 Torshavn (FAR) *US Rumelange (LUX) *Juvenes/Dogana (SAN) *FC Schaan (LIE) *Sliema Wanderers (MAL) *APEOL Nicosia (CYP) *Alki (CYP) *Santa Coloma (AND) Results Second Qualifying Round This round includes all teams that have qualified through their '''Domestic League '''and the '''Winners from the 1st Qualifying Round. Draw The teams included: *Sliema Wanderers (MAL) *FC Schaan (LIE) *B36 Torshavn (FAR) *APEOL Nicosia (CYP) *FC Vaduz (LIE) *FC Balzers (LIE) *Faetano (SAN) *Tri Penne (SAN) *F91 Dudelange (LUX) *FC Differdange 03 (LUX) *CS Petange (LUX) *Valletta FC (MAL) *Hibernians (MAL) *Vikingur (FAR) *Principat (AND) *Sant Julia (AND) *AEK Larnaca (CYP) *AEL (CYP)' Results Key: *(a) - Won on Away Goals *(p) - Won on Penalties Group Stage This round consists of 9 winners from the Second Qualifying Round '''and 1 team that qualified through the [[European Club Challenge Cup Fair Play Award | '''Fair Play Award]], which has been given to Liechtenstein as their teams Fair Play Award is on average better than other countries. Draw The 10 teams will be split into 2 groups of 5. The top 2 teams from each group will progress. The teams involved are: *FC Differdange 03 (LUX) *FC Vaduz (LIE) *FC Schaan (LIE) *F91 Dudelange (LUX) *FC Balzers (LIE) *Valletta FC (MAL) *APEOL Nicosia (CYP) *B36 Torshavn (FAR) *Sliema Wanderers (MAL) *USV Eschen/Mauren (LIE - Qual. through Fair Play) Results Group A Table: Results: Group B: Table: Results: Semi-Finals This round consists of 4 teams that where placed 1st and 2nd in Group A and Group B. Draw The teams involved are: *- *- *- *- Results Final Category:Football Category:European Football